White Night
by Persephone L'Estrange
Summary: Harry moves after a horrible incident before his 4th year at the Dursleys household. He moves to Forks, Washington with the help of Albus Dumbledore and his friends. He meets a girl who isn't so human after all.     Rated T Until further notice...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: _XOVER -TWILIGHT/HARRY POTTER- _**Set during the late summer before Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Harry moves after a horrible incident before his 4th year at the Dursleys household. He moves to Forks, Washington with the help of Albus Dumbledore and his friends. He meets a girl who isn't so human after all.

**AN:** The people who are waiting for the story **SILVER **will have to wait longer for some reason I lost my muse and I won't be updating I may even discontinue or rewrite it.

**Things you should now about this story**: Harry doesn't compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament; therefore Voldemort comes back in a different ritual also taking during his 4th year. This story takes place after the Cullens leave Bella for her protection but the only difference is that Edward checks up on her from time to time.

**About the pairings:** They will be undecided for some time because I don't know what to do about it, Edward Cullen will have a new fascination with Harry and Harry will be a bit freaked out; (He is only 14 come on!) Voldemort (or Tom Riddle) will also be fascinated with Harry in another way heads up! And last but not least Paul will also have an inclination towards Harry.

Bella Swan will become a very independent person; I hate it that she has no backbone or is useless she will be paired with a wizard/witch of your choice it can also be an OC as well. Ta~.

* * *

><p><span>White Night<span>

**1**

**I**n forks everyone noticed the eerie looking Victorian mansion; it had a large tower with a perch and the colours where dark and menacing. The architecture reminded the Forks residence of a small scale medieval castle. It stood ancient and tall a few feet from the forest. With a large front lawn with wild flora which couldn't be found anywhere else in Forks or Washington for that matter.

No one had been in the house for the last seventy eight years it became more and more ragged as time went by, people would sometimes try to enter house but as soon as they stepped close into the property they would forget about it and move on it as if when people tried to entered they where somehow hypnotized into forgetting.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his family when they first moved into Forks wanted to purchase and remodel the house it had an enchanting appeal to it but as they questioned real estate agent about it they had been told that the house was owned by the Potters from England. Carlisle asked if they could contact them about selling the house but the agent said that they had no contact information, it became annoying so they settle for their own home in the forest designed by Esme Cullen the matriarch of the Cullen Family.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>A crack inside the house made Molly Weasley jump when she saw three ministry gentlemen in claret robes as they looked around the old house and spotted the chimney. "Is this where Harry Potter will be staying?" One of them asked Molly. "Yes, Harry will be studying here from now on so we would like to have an international floo set up for him, and mailing port keys for furniture and school supplies."<p>

They nodded as the shortest one took out an ebony box with the ministry seal on it. "This right here is the newest mail port key, all Mr Potter has to do is say the number of the store he would like to order something from attach a letter with the items and stamp it with this here which would be scanned with a wand by the teller and the funds from his account would be withdrawn to pay for the items he'd like." Molly nodded. They had catalogues with the items in every store in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and many other stores around Europe. Harry could also just travel practically around anywhere with a floo and visit the stores if he really wanted too, but they decided it would be safer at his new manor until further notice.

The three ministry workers begun to cast spells as they fixed the floo for international travel. Unlike a normal floo that would take just mere seconds to travel around house to house or establishment to establishment it would take around one to five minutes depending where the place was located. It had taken almost five hours to adjust the floo for international travel. Molly and many of the wizards from the order had been fixing up the house with the house elves as they renewed the floors, furniture, and the house in general for vacancy.

Another crack was heard as Albus Dumbledore was inside the house with Severus Snape and Hermione Granger with bags full of muggle items for the house. Sirius Black popped in as well to start the adjusting of items with magic as he was genius at it and the enthusiastic Arthur Weasley also helped as he could with fascination of muggle technology.

A week had passed as the wizards fixed the house to the best of their greatest achievements and the house had a magical feel with many muggle items that had been charmed to be used with magical means and keywords it looked quite beautiful.

They had the parlor with the large chimney and black leather sofas, potted magical plants, and other miscellaneous furniture to accentuate the room. They went into the kitchen with utter glee Molly Weasly checked everything to make sure everything was to her satisfaction the appliances and the large refrigerator where gleaming clean and beautiful porcelain tile decorated walls and floor matched perfectly. The cupboards full with dishes and food with a statist charms set on the shelves so the food would always stay fresh.

They had many other rooms in the house. The sun room full of plans and decorated magical ornaments. A library which was on the second floor with had muggle and magical books which were chosen by the professors and Hermione, all of them were separated into categories with a magical directory which would tell you where the books are located, all you had to do was tap it and say subject or term. There were also about two to three portraits in the main rooms for security.

All the private rooms had magical craved animals on the doors which were activated with a password of their own. The house had a spacious class rooms for practicing magic and also a potions room with large windows so the fumes would easily seep out into the air.

With one last look around the house the crew was happy to say the house was perfect. There would be professors coming in to teach Harry from the floo. Horace Slughorn was one of the private instructors along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and an American instructor by the name of Charles Grey.

It was three more days before September the first, Harry had been in intensive care in Saint Mungos, Albus Dumbledore had found Harry severely starved and hurt by his uncle for the first time in his live Harry had felt helpless, he knew his family didn't like him but they had never hurt him like that before. Sure there where smacks here and there and sometimes no lunch or dinner but it had never been as bad as this.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>His uncle Vernon had recently lost his job and had been in a foul mood before he arrived. When Harry saw him at the station in Kings Cross he had a scowl and looked quite angry, more so than usual Harry had kept his mouth shut as they drove quietly back to Privet Drive. As soon as he got home and took out his trunk from the boot of the car he fell into his usual routine of chores and sneers from aunt Petunia. The day seemed to get worse as his uncle had been yelling at him for every single little thing. His aunt decided to leave the house while Dudley left with his friends to watch movies. Harry was outside gardening while his uncle was watching the telly and drinking some alcohol of some kind. Suddenly the power went out.<p>

His uncle called him in to see what was wrong Harry went and looked around his uncle was still quite angry and started yelling at him about how it was Harry's fault that he lost his job and that it was his fault that things were not going according to plan before Harry knew it his uncle had hit him and the blows kept on coming before he knew it everything went dark and he was out like a light.

Dumbledore had been alerted by the wards as the health of Harry looked quite dim. He apparated to Privet Drive to find Harry in his room unconscious Petunia didn't seem to care that her husband had just beat Harry into unconsciousness for two days, they had told Dumbledore that it was Harry's fault because his freakishness had given them bad luck and now her husband had been out of a job. Dumbledore had been beyond angry he had filed charges with neglect and abuse on Harry's behalf as Severus and Poppy tended to Harry and transported him to Saint Mungos and that is how Harry found himself there in the wizarding hospital in London.

"Harry, you're awake!" The voices of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had taken him out of his musings as they hugged him. Neville Longbottom and several Gryffindors had also visited for the rest of the day. He also met a girl by the name of Luna Lovegood who had visited him that came along with Ginny Weasley. He learned about different animals which he never knew about, such as nargles. Harry was quite fascinated by Luna's stories about trips around the world she took with her father and the research on different animals which weren't yet discovered by wizards.

The day had been great he had been told about his new living arrangements in another country and he would live with his godfather and his friends could visit practically at any time.

"Alright my boy, your godfather is in the house with Remus and your classes begin on Monday next week, just be careful you're of course welcome to visit Hogwarts whenever you wish." Harry nodded happily as he stepped into the floo and said, "Marauders Shack, Fork Washington." Harry was devoured by green flames as it took about two minutes until he fell into the ground. Harry groaned, as he got up and dusted himself clean. Harry was attacked by Sirius and Remus into a hug when they saw him come out of the flames.

"Hello pup how have you been?" Sirius asked anxiously as he surveyed Harry's face. "I'm great never felt better!" Harry said with a smile. They walked inside the sitting room and Dobby popped in with some tea. "Not that I'm complaining but why is Dobby here?"

"Well Harry, Dobby and Winky had decided to be your personal elves as you know they are quite taken with you." Harry nodded again as he took a sip of his tea. The three conversed happily when they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Remus as he set his tea in the table and walked towards the door to see a man with a uniform and a stitched badge on his jacket.

"Hello sorry for interrupting. My name is Charlie Swan from the local police department here in Forks just passing by when I noticed the house had been restored." Remus nodded. "Please come in." Said Remus.

Charlie looked around the main parlour as his eyes travelled along the high celling never seeing a house as large as this before his eyes took in the portraits which looked nothing like the man they all looked a bit eerie as he jumped when he saw one of them move. Remus turned around.

"Are you all right sir?" Charlie just nodded as they walked into the sitting room when he noticed to more people there talking amongst themselves.

"Sirius, Harry this gentleman right here is Charlie Swan chief of Police just checking in and what not." They nodded.

"Please sit down sir." Harry said politely.

"Who owns this residence?" the man asked. "It belongs to me actually it had been a family home before I was born." Harry said casually. Charlie nodded. "Would you like some tea?" Remus asked. Charlie nodded again. Remus got up and left.

"What about school you look like a freshman, will you be going to Forks High?" Harry shook his head.  
>"I will be home schooled here at home with some private instructors what I've learned back in Scotland was different than what Forks high school offers, If I do take some classes they may be something else like government or perhaps an elective but I won't be doing anytime soon." Harry said curtly. The man nodded again. Remus returned with an empty tea cup as he purred the man some tea.<p>

"Thank you, are you gentleman the guardians of Harry?" Charlie asked. "Yes I'm his godfather." Said Sirius smiling. "I'm one of his instructors, Remus Lupin and also an old family friend." The chief of police nodded satisfied. After a few more questions and identification papers Charlie Sawn was escorted out.

The rest of the day Harry was exploring the house and rooms; Hedwig was flying inside as she found Harry and nipped on his ear happily. "Hey there girl, how have you been?" The owl hooted happily as he followed her to his new room which had the perch and balcony.

"Master Harry, Master Sirius is asking for yous." Dobby said to him. "Please show me where he is Dobby." The elf nodded as they walked towards one of the many rooms. "Hey buddy, today I'm going to show you the two cars we have, they are awesome!" Sirius said in a giddy tone. Harry laughed as they walked down stairs towards the garage and Harry saw two cars. The first one looked like a new model with a funny looking bird which almost looked like a phoenix; the second one was a black old model with white tires that looked like it was made from the fifties.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"So this one right here is the 1978 Pontiac Trans Am. I customising it to fly and become invisible it is pretty wild, and this over here is a Flying Spur Roll Royce, this one will be as it is, Moony doesn't want his car to fly." Sirius said with a pout. Harry just laughed again as they looked at the cars amicably smiling with one another.<p>

Harry also noticed a motorcycle in the garage and asked Sirius. "So this is the motorcycle I was in as a baby?"

"That's the one kiddo, it was great James and I would take you flying with it too, Lily would have heart attacks when she us doing that." Sirius finished with eyes full of mirth.

It was ten minutes to seven Winky had called them to dinner and Moony came down from the library as they met in the dining hall to eat the elves were also welcome to eat with them as they sat down for dinner.

For the very first time Harry had his own family in a home full of love. While he did enjoy the time at the Weasley's, to Harry it wasn't the same like the feelings he had right now it was something totally different to have your godfather in your own home with you and dinning together as they spoke about his parents and their wild adventure during their time at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm went off at eight in the morning as Harry flick his wand to stop the wild wailing and tickling he received from the magical alarm Moony had given had been three days he had lounge around his manor as Sirius said it was called. To be called a house would be an insult to the architecture; the house had over twelve personal rooms with their own attached studies and not to mention three master bedrooms which they each occupied Harry's was the largest master bedroom of the three as it had its own balcony with an of its own which Hedwig like to reside in from time to time she also enjoyed flying to Harry's room as well.<p>

Harry went to his bathroom decorated with alabaster stone and mirrors like the ones at Hogwarts that would complement you when you looked nice or sometimes tell you, you didn't look so nice. Harry dried his hair and inspected his features when he notice his body wasn't as gaunt looking as it was at the Dursley's house but nicely filed.

His skin had a warm glow even though his skin was quite pale. His eyes didn't look as dull as before and had an eerie reminisce of the killing curse green, he always assumed his eyes would tone down as he aged but Sirius told him it was the magic inside of him that made them look like that, and if he remembered correctly most wizards had bright or extremely dark eyes because of the magic with them.

Harry had a combination of muggle and wizarding attire on. He wore formal looking black slacks with a crisp polo shirt and a deep emerald cloak which stopped at his waist. It had an expensive white gold clasp with a real emerald courtesy from Sirius which also protected him from minor spells.

Harry looked at his shoes he was going to wear never seeing shoes like them before they had a dark brown undertone and it almost look like dragon skin and noticed they were made from dragon hide.

"I look like Malfoy." Harry said to himself as he survived himself in the mirror. "Oh no dear, you look like a prince." The mirror all but gushed the complement.

Harry snorted as he cleaned his glasses and put them on as he walked out of the bathroom when he was back in his room it was cleaned perfectly he assumed it was the elves who straighten up his rooms and decided to go down stairs for breakfast.

"Look Moony, Harry looks so handsome!" Sirius hollered happily making Harry blush furiously. Remus smile when he caught Harry's blush and nodded enthusiastically.

"We need to do something about those glasses, don't muggles know how to fix people's eyes or maybe an optical ritual, they have those in France." Harry titled his head. He wasn't aware that his eyes could be fixed magically.

"If your eyes could be fixed magically why doesn't Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore fix their eyes?" Harry asked curiously.

"They don't need glasses Harry," Remus said. "They have them for detection; the spectacles are used for many things like detecting dark artefacts or manipulated magical influx like the imperious curse."

"Oh… I wasn't aware." Harry said thoughtfully as he started to eat. The day kept on talking as usual and the Remus came down from the library with a bright smile on his face.

"Harry take of your glasses, let me fix your eyes it will only last for a few days but it would be great until we get the ritual made, the appointments take a while and the ritual takes hours, plus they need a blood sample and many papers have to be filled with the ministry before any kind of magical modifications are to be made to an individual." Harry looked as surprised as Sirius and did as instructed. Harry sat in front of Remus while started to flick his wand and a long spell was uttered. His eyes started to get fuzzy but then his eyes adjusted he noticed the colours look brighter and his surroundings where sharper, he noticed Sirius eyes look brighter than before and noticed faint scars in Remus face.

"Wow, is this how you guys see?" Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and started laughing.

"I was wondering if I could look around town." Harry blurted out, he had been thinking about that for a while, Harry also noticed many people would pass around his manor and craned their necks to look at the windows which where charmed for muggles not to see any magic being done inside the manor.

"Sure, maybe you could buy yourself some muggle things you like, we weren't sure on what to get, I still don't know much about the telly so I haven't hooked it up yet." Sirius said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen from time to time would check on Bella, from what Edwards has heard, or from what Edward had picked up from peoples mind, he had found out there where three people new people who had moved to Forks and are now living on the house his family wanted to purchase two years ago. It was owned by a young boy who looked like a freshman at the oldest by the name of Harry Potter, Charlie Swan the chief of Police said the boy would be home schooled because Harry went to a private boarding school in Scotland where their curriculum was different than the American one and would be home schooled.<p>

Edward had stopped by a local bookstore to get more info on Forks new residence when he noticed the spicy smell of blood he had never smelled before. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the air surrounding him, never finding a smell so calming and arousing, unlike the one of Bella Sawn which brought his animal side out the current smell was quite different it was alluring and it made him want to get closer.

Harry had walked around town as people would stare at him he simply ignored the whispers and stolen looks as he was walking near a bookstore when he noticed the coffee shop was jointed inside the store as he decided to take a break from exploring.

Edward went towards the Starbucks coffee shop which was near the magazine section of the bookstore many girls from school where whispering about the boy who looked like a prince from a fantasy novel as he ignored their whispers he walked closer to the intoxicating smell when he noticed the boy they were talking about was that same smell he was looking for.

Harry stood in line as he waited for his turn when he felt the hairs on his neck stand, his breath caught when he noticed the teen approaching him. Harry noticed the bright amber eyes which looked like Remus' eyes when he would be angry or in battle, he wasn't sure of what the why but it irked him a bit as the teen behind him stared at him, Harry felt the teen's eyes drilled holes into the back of his head it made shim self-conscious and uncomfortable.

"What would you like today?" The cashier asked Harry. "Medium Earl Grey tea, no sugars and a bit of milk please, do you have cream scones?" Edward was washed away by the soft melodious voice of the boy in front of him, it was as intoxicating as his sent.

The cashier giggled but nodded and typed in his order in the machine. "That would be $8.45 may I have your name for your order please?" She asked. Harry took out his credit card which Edward noticed it was coloured gold, black, and silver the card had an odd coat of arms with serpents, weights and many other things he never could name the last things he caught it said was GRINGOTTS BANK, a bank he never heard of or seen in his live time which was quite long.

"My name is Harry, just Harry." He told the cashier as she smiled taking his card back into his bag which seemed to be made of some sort of reptile skin and sat in the table facing the magazine racks.

Edward watched Harry almost obsessively like nothing before, the boy looked a bit affronted but Edward ignored the fidgeting of the boy. His name was called and Harry got up and got his tea as he sat silently while the vampire watched him eat. Harry took a deep breath and finishing quickly not wanting to be gawked at for so long. Harry quickly got up threw his cup and wrapper in the rubbish bin as he walked quickly outside the store not looking around as he bumped into someone.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh gosh, I'm sorry miss!" Harry said as he helped her up. The girl was about three to four inches taller than Harry. She had mid-back long chocolate brown hair and doe brown eyes. The girl's cheeks burned as the green eyed boy helped her up. Isabella Swan had never been so flattered in her live. The boy was younger than her by a few years but was much more polite than anyone she had ever encountered. He had an English accent and the way she dressed reminded her about her old time romance novels she enjoyed to read it was as if he had come out of one of her novels to rescue her from her social awkwardness.<p>

"No problem, I'm Bella Swan." Bella said with a smile never feeling so happy to find someone as him before she hadn't seen him at school so she assumed he was new and would be starting soon.

"No problem, I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Are you new here?" Swan asked.

"Yes, but I won't be going to Forks High school if you're wondering, I'll home schooled." Harry had met many people asking him if he was new and if he was going to school with them and he was now answering all the locals' questions so he wouldn't have to explain everything so many times.

"Oh, that's too bad, was hoping to not be the new girl any longer." Swan had a sad look and looked a bit hesitant for a moment.

"I don't know much about Forks maybe we should hang out yeah?" Swan asked again with hopeful eyes.

"Well I guess I still have a week before my classes' start some instructors will be coming within the week to settle in." Harry said. This was much better than to be stared at by some creepy guy.

Bella was quite happy finally someone new that didn't care or had to do anything with the Cullens. After Edward had left her for some reason she was feeling down and quite depressed she was actually going to La Push but she decided to get new romance novels first then she encounter Harry.

"Do you know where La Push is?" Swan asked Harry as they walked into the store, Harry fidgeted as he looked around and was glad that weird guy was no longer around.

"Um, no sorry I don't." Harry said as his eyes flickered back and forth onto her face and the surroundings bookstore.

"Well I'll be going there today would you like to come?" Sawn asked.

"Sure, I'd be delighted." Said Harry, maybe he imagined that weird bloke and for some reason he felt better about it.

"Well then you should call you parents and we could go." She said to Harry as she picked up two books and paid for them. Harry hummed in agreement. Swan gave him a ride back to his house near the forest it only took twenty minutes to get there by car.

"Sirius, Remus?" Harry called as Bella and Harry walked into the house.

"They must be upstairs. Would you like something to drink? We have tea and juice." Harry queried.

"I'd like some juice." Bella answered as she sat in the large parlour. Harry was about to get some juice when a pop distracted them both. Dobby appeared with tea, juice and some biscuits. Harry's eyes widen as did Bella's.

"Dobby what are you doing here, we have muggle guest!" Harry all but shouted. Dobby looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"No master Harry Potter sir, your guesties has creature blood in her she is a protective fae and she has littlies magic too master sir!"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked in curiosity. Harry almost flinched.

"Well, Dobby here is a house elf, they are creatures that are bonded to wizard families and help around kind of like butlers or maids do. Most magical creatures like Dobby can sense if humans have magical blood in them so I guess you're not a muggle and you are part fae, or protective fae to be more exact. I don't know much about fae's but they come from fairies and have special abilities depending on how they are born." Harry said with uncertainty. Hopefully he wasn't breaking the statue of secrecy.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I guess I'm not human and neither are you then. So <em>what<em> are you?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"I am a wizard I came here to get away from my blood relatives who hate anything unnatural I almost died because my uncle lost his job while I was at school and decided to take it out on me." Harry said with a crack on his voice.

Bella's eyes widen. Then her eyes narrowed. So what if Harry was magical and was a wizard. She thought it was wonderful and she wouldn't have known that if she wasn't part fae.

"It's not your fault you know, I think is wonderful. You think you could show me some magic and tell me more about my magical heritage?" Harry almost sputtered the tea he was drinking. He nodded with a smile.

"Hey kiddo who is this lovely lady?" Sirius said as he looked at the young lady sitting near Harry.

"This is Isabella Swan. She is part protective fae so I think she know about us a bit." Harry said as he tried to avoid any awkward confrontation.

"Fae, I haven't seen a fae for some time now. It's there I can see it her eyes are shaped like one very pretty and her cheeks too. Let me try something sweetheart." Sirius said to her. Bella nodded nervously. They locked gazes for a mere moment and nothing seemed to happen.

"Wow, a protective fae I tried legilimency on her, I don't think anyone would be able to get inside her mind not even veritaserum would work on her. She is a natural occlumence to boot." Bella was a bit shocked. Is this why Edward Cullen couldn't read her mind because she is part fae? She was a natural occlumence whatever that meant and was immune to veritaserum whatever that was.

"So people can't read my mind?" She asked carefully. "Not at all Miss Swan, not even me the great Sirius Black." He said with a goofy grin. Both Bella and Harry laughed loudly.

"You think she can do magic?" Harry asked. "I'd have to ask Moony to do a spell on her since her parentage is clearly muggle we may have to do a spell to unbind any blocks her body did on its own. Not many know this but sometimes when creature blood is mixed with muggle blood its powers and skills can be partially blocked for protection. Your body does this because it's not ready yet to handle its own boost of power so it blocks it on its own." They nodded as Sirius got up to get Remus.

"So the reason I don't have cool powers is because my body blocked it on its own?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"Yeah pretty much, I think is good because you could have hurt yourself or others by accident." Bella nodded in agreement. Remus came back with Sirius following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello I am Remus Lupin. I heard from Sirius your part fae so there might be some sort of blocks on your powers. I'm going to do some spells to check for any blocks then I'm going to unblock them one by one every three days. Usually muggle blocks are in pair of three so is best to block them separately so your body can get used to the change. But before this happens I'd like to know how old you are."<p>

"I'm 17 years old Mr Lupin." Answered Bella, Remus smiled.

"Well that's good if you were under 17 it might be a problem. At the age of 17 most creatures come into their inheritance and unblocking it early could end up hurting you." Bella blew some air as her stands of hair flew out her face.

"Ready?" Remus asked. Bella nodded and closed her eyes. "Alright I will begin the scan then I'll unblock one block today alright?" Sirius and Harry watched intently as Remus waved his wand around Bella and stopped at the crown of her head.

"Libero." Remus murmured as magic seem to wash upon them the magic was warm like sunshine and her face became more fae like. Her hair looked a bit silkier and slightly curled at the ends.

"Wow, I feel so warm. What is it?" Bella asked as her brown eyes now looked a mixture of moss green and caramel brown.

"Wow you look different, not much but your true appearance has shown and your eyes look a bit different in colour your smell is now more flowery like lavenders." Said Remus. Bella looked at her hands she noticed her skin look like it was glowing almost it was amazing.

"That warmth you felt was your magic. Your core is now filled." Sirius said as he conjured a mirror and handed it to Bella. Bella inspected herself she looked a bit like before but much healthier. Her cheeks had a red tint to them and her eyes looked brighter she looked like those illustrations of fairies she had seen in famous paintings.

Bella smiled she no longer wanted to become a vampire, why would she if she had her own powers which she still need to know hot they would work. It was amazing really and she looked much prettier and felt better about herself for the long run. Meeting Harry was alike a gift from above.

Remus took a small book from his pocket and tapped it with his wand as it enlarged into a great tome.

"I've brought a book about protective faes I found it in the library we have. Their magic is a bit different you don't use wand like witches and wizards and your magic is used for healing and protection and is usually water based magics. I will have to go and get you a special ring from a magic district so you can control your magic alright, so don't try to practice any spells from that book it could hurt your magical core." Remus told her seriously. Bella nodded as well as she looked at the thick tome with golden letters as she began reading.

The day went on as Bella read the book. She called her father and told her she was at Harry's house hanging out. But in reality she was learning about her magical ancestry with Harry and his new godparents which were really cool. Remus was a werewolf but was really kind and Sirius was goofy like an older brother she never had. Harry was like her twin in all sense but blood they liked having close friends and didn't like much attention in general and enjoyed learning about magic.

Remus told her she should learn potions and healing magics. She could be an exceptional healer in the magical world if she wanted to be. Most magic such as transfigurations and dark arts and their defence would be impossible to do according to Remus and the book. Faes of her kind were more volatile with charms, divination and healing magic. Potions, herbology, and astronomy which required little magic to no magic in some cases she could also study according to Sirius. Bella could learn about arithmancy and runes as well but only healing kind. She could do many special kinds of spells which many healing medi-wizards where unable to do but because of her fae ancestry it was easy for her to accomplish.

Bella Swan and Harry began studying together about magic for two weeks before Harry's instructors came. Bella would attend the Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, charms and History of Magic with Harry. Harry had hired a highelf who was a healer to teach Bella healing arts and Remus would teach her Runes and Arithmancy whenever he was available but Bella would have some books Harry bought for her and she would study at home or during lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>The Cullens came back three months later. Alice couldn't see anything about Bella it was quite blurry all she saw was shapes and nothing else it worried them a lot.<p>

Alice spotted Bella sitting outside ready a large tome with a notebook as she ate her lunch.

"Hi Bella!" The pixy vampire smiled as the fae looked up. "Hello Alice." Bella drawled in a cool tone. Alice ignored her tone as she was chattering about. Bella ignored her.

"What are you reading?" Bella looked up once more. "I'm studying to become a healer and you're distracting me, runes are difficult and I wish for you to please leave." Bella told her in her toneless voice. Her face had a blank expression but there was a cold air that crackled around her. Alice noticed she looked much prettier than before she had a different feel and her blood smelled a bit different.

"Bye Bella." Alice waved at Bella as she walked away. Bella smirked as she noticed her presence gone. Bella didn't need her or her family she was going to become someone and high healer Ardaneith said she had talent in the healing arts. She wasn't going to waste her time now. She would finish her muggle education and she would then finish her magical education which Harry insisted to pay for. She wasn't going to waste that. She wasn't going to betray Harry and play around with _muggle _vampires or feel sorry for herself she was going to help Harry like he has helped her so far she was quite happy with herself and Charlie as well was happy with her. Bella told her father she was going to be a doctor and her friend Harry was helping her with some instructors who were already teaching her after school.

Charlie Swan came a week after her announcement and thanked Harry and his family for helping her daughter out. He noticed how depressed Bella was. It was all that Cullen kid's fault for stringing her along and then dumping her when it strut his fancy. It annoyed him to no end but then Harry became friends with her and helped her decided a career path and she was now learning with Doctor Ardaneith and he told her she was going to be her apprentice. That she had a talent and now he saw her with old musty books and she would look at charts and what not it looked very complicated but Bella enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing her happy and that was all that matter.

"So what is up with Bella Swan? She hasn't greeted us or even talked to us. Why?" Rosalie asked with a sneer. She didn't mind it meant that the _human_ would be out of sight and out of mind but she hadn't seen her much. All she noticed it that she was studying ignoring people like she was better than them.

"I just came back from seeing her. She has changed. She doesn't seem to care for us anymore. She also looks different. She also said something about studying to become a healer and to leave her because she needed to study runes. I don't know what runes are and why did she call it a healer instead of doctor." They all looked at Alice shocked. What was Bella talking about? They would ask Carlisle.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Edward suggested. "No, I think she is mad at you for leaving her." Said Jasper.

"I think she is just confuse, maybe she will talk to me I'll be back." Said Edward, Rosalie sneered at her brother but said nothing as she watched him leave.

"I don't understand why you are all so hung up about that clumsy human it was fun when she fell and what not but now it's just a pain keeping her safe from us she is fine by herself." Rosalie growled at them as her companions paid her no mind.

Bella got up from her seat as she closed her notebook on her Patha runes that high healer instructed her on learning. They were fae old language she could learn to construct to heal people with. It was like learning a new language, while she had recently learning the Elder Futhark letters from Anglo Saxon era she still had more to learn from and she still needed to learn about the constructions of rune stones which store large amounts of magic used by healers to heal an army of sick patients.

"Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" The melodious voice she fell in love with caught Bella of guard as she dropped her heavy tome. Edward caught it as he looked at the silver letters. _Patha Runes: Uses and Construction_ Edward read the title of the heavy tome. He noticed the funny letters on the cover of the thick book. Bella growled as she took her runes tome from him. He was a muggle and shouldn't know anything about her life with Harry.

Her master healer told her muggles mustn't know about her or Harry they could be in danger to the statue of secrecy, and vampires they enjoy her blood it gave them a high as did wizards blood and it pissed her off that he, Edward Cullen thought he was better than her. His dumb little legilimency gift didn't work on her and she smiled at that. He didn't know how to probe he could only skim in the surface so he wouldn't be able to read Harry's mind either which made her smile.

"Cullen lets go someplace private to discuss our grievances." Bella said in a cold tone. Edward flinched as he followed her into an empty classroom.

"What's going on Bella? Are you upset that I left you?" He asked her. Bella only stared at him with eyes like spears which seem to pierce him. Her blank face gave him an odd frightening smile.

"Oh but of course not Cullen I'm quite happy you dumped me. If you didn't I would have never met Harry he has helped me out so much and pieced me together unlike you." She finished with a cruel tone. She scowled at him as Edward grimaced.

"What is that book of runes for?" He asked as he tried to change the subject. But his mind was still on that fact that she had met _his_ Harry. He wasn't sure when he had start thinking as that boy as his Harry he wasn't sure if it was his smell or voice or his delicate features all he knew is that he liked him more than he did Bella. He inhaled a bit and noticed that her blood changed into a more sweet smell, Edward also noticed that Harry's sent was lingering with her. They must have met recently as well.

"I'm studying to become a healer and if you don't know what that means it's your problem Cullen please stop bothering me. My father also doesn't want me to be with your type as well so please don't pursue me I don't have the time to play with you. Goodbye Edward Cullen and I hope that we never meet again." Bella said to him as she walked gracefully out of the classroom. Bella ignored the looks she was given as she went to her next class. Her lips twitched as she raised her occlumency levels up to keep her face blank.

Bella was still hurting she knew deep down she would always love him but her angry disdain for him outgrew her fondness for Edward Cullen. She needed to be strong and become a pillar of her own.

"What is going on?" Alice asked Edward. He looked at her with a stony expression. "She has changed. Her way of speaking is different and she is reading odd books about runes whatever those are and she is just so different, her smell, her appearance and her personality it's like she is someone new."

"Let's go ask Carlisle then he may help us." Alice suggested. Edward nodded as he walked to his biology class.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're telling me she was studying to be a healer?" Carlisle asked Alice. Then he turned to look at Edward. "And you believe her change had something to do with the new residence of Forks?" Edward nodded.<p>

"Let's all go to the living room I have something important to tell you all." Carlisle sat in the great sofa as all of his children and his wife sat.

"From what I have gathered and noticed around the new residence is that they aren't human. And neither is Miss Swan. Before you all interrupt please listen to me carefully." Carlisle begun.

"Long ago vampires came from a hidden world; they came from magical villages founded around three thousand years ago. We are what they call mundane or muggle vampires. We don't have magic in our veins that is why our eyes are either red or amber. Magical vampires can retain their own eye colour and they don't shine in the sunlight. Some clans can actually burn in the sunlight while others thrive in it. Some have their own special magic and powers which is nothing like our own." Carlisle waited some moments so his family could take in all the information.

"There might be a reason why Bella's blood smelled so nice to all of us. There might be also a reason why most of our powers don't work with her either. She might be a witch and somehow the new residents were able to tell. They might even know that we are vampires." Rosalie stood up.

"They might be dangerous to us! I think we should make them leave or –" Carlisle raised his hand. Rosalie sat down as he looked at them all.

"We mustn't antagonize them. Wizards can kill us much faster than we could. They could use their magic and paralyze us if they wished. And there is no need for us to try to warn them. Wizards have something call the Statue of Secrecy. They aren't allowed to do magic in front of humans they could accidently expose them to their hidden world and they wouldn't attack us anyway, these wizards would have hurt us already if they really wanted to. As for Miss Swan she is either a witch or some sort of creatures which are at peace with wizards, she could be some sort of fairies or high elf. According to what you have told me Bella Swan asked to be left alone, she must have learned about more vampires and they are classified as dark creatures and she might feel uncomfortable with us especially since Edward left her without any indication to as why he did. She might ever fear us because her blood could be desire by us. We must also leave her because whatever she maybe could be dangerous to us."

The group nodded with sad faces Rosalie sneered. So Bella was no longer human she was something more and the Harry was a wizard. That is why he wasn't drawn to Edward like most people were. He knew what he was and he was afraid of him Harry did try to hide it but Edward could still remember when they saw each other Harry had a look of fright in his eyes, his heart beat sped up and he noticed the goosebumps of cold fear form on his skin.

"I need to call the Quileute tribe and inform them of the new residents. In our treaty is has been said if we find new supernatural humans, and or creatures we would report it to one another." Carlisle announced.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"You are serious about this?" Billy Black said with a grimace as he spoke with Carlisle Cullen in the neutral ground inside an old dinner near Port Angles.<p>

"Yes," Carlisle said with a hint of a grimace. Billy rubbed his temple as he started pensively at the salt shaker in the table they were currently sitting in.

"We'll just watch them to see if they are an endangerment to the humans in Forks, but are you positive about Bella Swan she might be a witch or something else?" Carlisle nodded again.

"I always wondered why she smelled so nice it was almost familiar but I never thought about it." Billy said offhandedly.

"Well then I'll inform the pack today, thank you for informing us." Billy Black said as they parted ways.

The pack was gathered as Billy Black came from the meeting he had with Carlisle Cullen it was extremely rare he would even speak to those leeches but it was done, they met in a neutral ground in between La Push and Forks.

"I have some grave news." Billy Black said with a stony face. The members whispered among themselves as they looked around nervously.

"It seems that the new residents in Forks aren't as human as we thought they were." Jacob looked a bit uneasy but calmed down.

"Who are those new people?" Jacob asked. "Those people are known as the Potters or from what the Cullen sire told me is the youngest and the owner of Potter Manor near the forest of Forks, There are two others as well. Sirius Black, he has no relation to us that I know of, and Remus Lupin. They are wizards." Billy Black said. Everyone started to either laugh or smile at the thought.

"Wizards, that is absurd they aren't real." Sam Uley protested. Billy Black gave him a cold look Sam flinched and became quiet; the rest of the pack also followed his example as the snickers of laughter died down and the pack members became quiet.

"I know it sounds like fantasy but is true, just like vampires and us wolfs there are wizards and many other kinds of creatures out there. Wizards unlike us hide in their own towns and cities they have spells which are used to ward of non- magical humans from their homes and cities and ignore humans all together. It also seems that Bella Swan might be a witch or some kind of creature. Carlisle has informed me that she spends long hours at their house studying many kinds of magic she will be leaving the non-magical world and entering the magic world because of what she is."

Jacob almost chocked, Bella a witch? That was crazy there was no way. But then every time he would call her she would ignore his invitations to come over and hang out. She would say she was busy studying and most of the time her cell was off it's like she no longer needed it.

There was also times when Jacob would see her with a young boy with green eyes that was dressed a bit different and Bella too was dressing a bit different she would now wear white and cream colours it gave her a peaceful look, her smell had also changed and her eyes looked brighter all in all she just looked more beautiful so if she was a witch or whatever else he could tell her what he was with no consequence maybe they could even go out.

"– with that said I would like to ask a few to stay behind to arrange a town watch to see if those wizards are harming the residents of Forks."

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Paul Lahote was looking around the forest in his wolf form when he smelled the most amazing smell ever as he described it. His eyes looked around and noticed a lithe figure picking herbs from the forest ground near some slight purple green bushes. They boy with windswept hair and round glasses got up from his position as he took out a thin dark stick and waves it around. Paul noticed the dirt stains from the raven hair teen vanish. The boy moved his neck around and stretched his body as he walked out of the forest.<p>

Paul followed the boys sent from afar so he wouldn't startle him. About twenty minutes later he noticed the large house known as Potter manor in Forks. He also saw Bella Swan with a bag as she took out a small tiny cauldron the boy took out his stick as it enlarged. Many items were taken from the bag as the boy enlarged them once more.

"Alright, I found some fresh fluxweed near a purple hop bush, there are still some left but we will pick them at full moon I'll show you how to touch them during the full moon they are poisonous, but dead useful for polyjuice potion." The boy said. Bella nodded as they set the items in order.

"First you have to peel the ginger root then grind it into a mush with this here." The boy known as Harry said. Paul watched intently as he watched Harry teach Bella make something called a Pepper Up potion.

"Alright it looks good. Now you'll want to thinly slice the peppermint leaves, then the fluxweed." Harry instructed as he got a small roll of peppermint leaves and cut them almost paper thin.

"Alright, now you want to squeeze the juice out of the juniper berries like this." Harry said as he took out the knife and put it on its flat side and took one berry and squeezed it in the plate the berry's juice drained from it into the plate as Harry took the juice and poured it into a small glass cup and disposed of the berry mush. Bella continued with the rest of the berries and last but not least the flowers where there.

"Alright you're almost done with the prep of the ingredients. Ok these flowers are known as black elder flowers you want to take the petals off and put them in the mortar and crush them until they look like a funny mush." Bella did as told and was done with the preparation.

Paul watched as Bella followed every instruction to the T it looked fascinating way better than boring chemistry.

"Alright let it simmer for ninety minutes in low heat. I will put a charm so it will announce it a minute before it's done lets clean up." Harry said to Bella they both cleaned the work table as they spoke amiably.

"I was thinking on getting an outside potions lab its nice work inside but out here is way better we won't breath potions fumes as much." Both Bella and Harry took out some books and begun working on their school work Harry took out a plate as he tried to transfigure it into a bird it kept on looking odd mix of a bird and plate after his sixth try the bird was finally transfigured. The bird was no other than an owl that resembled his owl Hedwig then it hooted and flew around until the magic sustaining it was no longer enough it turned back into a plate and crashed into the ground.

"Damn! I need to make the bird at least alive for a week to get an O on the assignment." Harry complained. Bella laughed and Harry pouted. Waving his wand Harry fix the plate and reread the passage in the book and begun again. The alarm Harry put on the cauldron started to beep both Harry and Bella got up and walked towards the cauldron as they waited impatiently for the last minute to finish Harry told Bella to do a cooling charm the potion cooled and had its famous red sheen to it looked perfect all they needed to do was bottle it and try it out.

"Alright Bella I will curse you with a cold curse which will give you a cold then will use your potion to cure you okay."

"Frigus," Harry shot the curse to Bella a few seconds later her nose became stuffy and she was feeling a bit hot.

"Alright let me bottle one up for you." Harry said as he took out a glass vile. "Adimpleo." Harry's wand was above the vile as the potion shot up from the cauldron and filled the bottle. Harry handed the vile to Bella as she drunk it. She grimaced it didn't taste that good but it wasn't so bad either.

Bella noticed her stuffy nose was clearing and her hot face begun to feel better. Steam was coming out of her ears for a few minutes than it was all gone.

"Alright how do you feel now?" Harry asked Bella. "That was the shortest cold I've ever had it was all done in less than ten minutes." Bella exclaimed happily.

"Now I guess you can give this to your father lets fill the rest and finish cleaning up. I will put a statist charm on them since you haven't learned that one yet." Harry said with smile. Now that Snape wasn't around insulting him and Slytherins weren't sabotaging his potions Harry was able to do his potions almost perfectly. Their new teacher was Horace Slughorn and was so glad to be tutoring the famous Harry Potter and a fae and live couldn't be any better for him.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Paul was still enchanted by magic and its uses as he watched the duo practice and read comfortably in their backyard. When Billy Black told him and the pack about magic he was honestly a bit frightened he thought they would use it to hurt the non-magical people in Forks but then saw the two make a cure for the common cold for Bella's father and tested it out to make sure it got its job done before it was given to anyone. The wizards seem too cautious of their magic and just studied like normal people did normal school but with magic which was fascinating. Paul decided it was time to go back and tell Billy and the pack all about it.<p>

"I'm back." Paul said. "Did you find anything?" Jacob asked him. Paul nodded. "Get Billy and the pack I have some info for everyone." Jacob did as was told and ran off to get everyone into the pack meeting room.

"What did you find Paul is it dangerous?" Billy asked hesitantly.

"No, I was walking around looking for any weird activity like you said. Then I stumble across Harry Potter, he is really small and smells really good." Billy glared at him and Paul blushed as he cleared his throat.

"Ok so I saw him picking some plants which he called fluxweed if I'm correct. I followed his sent back to his huge house then I saw Bella outside in a work table as she took out some funny looking stuff and a cauldron, just like in those movies too!" The pack just glared again he gave a nervous chuckle and continued.

"Alright don't be like that. As I was saying, they set all that stuff up and Harry was pretty much teaching her how to make a Pepper Up potion which cures the common cold. They then practiced magic like it was homework I also so Harry turn a plate into an owl for like fifteen times to get it correctly at first it looked like a disfigured plate bird thing then it turn into a really cool looking white owl that flew around. After the potion thin finished boiling he told Bella to make it cool with something called a cooling charm she then put on a ring and put on her right hand and then whispered something in some gibberish and cooled down the big cauldron. Harry then took out his stick and pointed it at her and used a curse as he called it and made her have a cold for a bit than he took his tick again and bottled the potion. Then pretty much Bella drunk it and was cured. The potion took a while to make but after that the cold was cured like in less than ten minutes. They are going to give the potion to Bella's dad because he has a cold I guess."

"So they weren't doing something to hurt non-magical people?" Billy asked Paul. "Nope, that is all that happened they were talking about some assignments like essays they had to write about. Bella was telling Harry about the new arithmancy assignment she had to finish for master Ardaneith and Harry said he needed to finish an essay on the best ten ways to kill a vampire which was funny he was reading to her some stuff from it and she was reading her essay to him. It was like school but with magic."

The pack was astonished and the shaman healer they had was a bit envious of the wizards they had skills to create potions as Paul called their medicine to cure sicknesses they didn't seem so bad maybe they could trade their skills to help the pack.

"I believe it is best to confront them and ask them for assistance, they don't seem dangerous to the non-magical people. We could easily have some of their medicine to help our people get healed the doctors are a bit expensive maybe they would even trade with us." The Shaman healer voiced out his opinion.

Many pack member agreed, just recently one of the girls broke her arm when she was playing and she wasn't old enough to have the Quileute tribe wolf healing magics, and most women weren't born with such skill.

"Alright we will talk to them tomorrow we don't want to antagonize them or frighten them they may not know that we and the Cullens know what they are. As I said before they are very secretive people."

The pack nodded in agreement as they were dismissed from the meeting indeed tomorrow would be a new day.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello and thank you for everyone who has reviews and waited patiently for this story. Things you must know about this chapter... The vampires will be a bit more vicious you'll see, or a bit creepier. I changed Mayer vampire a bit, I originally wanted to make their sparkly selves vanish but I know that is what make a Mayer Vampire a Mayer Vampire so I kept it.

**I also have Deathly Hallows spoilers if you haven't read or watched the movie be aware.**

Sorry for all the grammar mistakes you find here, I have checked it to the best of my abilities and researched as thoroughly as possible. If you're interested in being a beta please contact me via email or pm. Thanks

* * *

><p><strong><span>White Night<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_ **T**_he feeling of the wind that caressed Harry's face was warm and light as he rode his moped back to his manor. After walking back and forth from Forks to his manor and hitching rides with Bella Sirius decided to get Harry a moped of his own which was magically enhance to be as fast as the Knight Bus and became invisible to muggles which Moony had been resigned about but said nothing.

Harry pressed a button and became visible once again when he noticed no muggles nearby he had been a few meters from his home as his moped went under the speed limit of twenty five miles per hour in the area near his manor.

As Harry rode his moped he noticed a large maroon van in front of him as it stopped in front of his front yard. The garden had blossoming flora which started to sing Harry quickly cast a spell with his wand to silence them, why did the Headmaster and professor Sprout thought it was a good idea to plant magical plants in his house specially in the front yard where people could see them, he didn't mind the plants planted in his backyard or in the forest which started to multiply but most off all he had become worried because Hagrid had though he could come to his home with a variety of magical animals and set them free in the forest near his house one day the forest would become a large forbidden forest how will muggles even survive?

Harry just shook his head and laughed for a while as he thought of the free puffskeins that where roaming around and flobber worms and small gnomes which were playing around in their new forest which for some reason attracted the hidden fairies and pixies in the forest.

The Headmaster also sent Harry a Letter stating they would send Buckbeak and a large amount of animals which it likes to eat and they would we warding the forest so muggles would come in and discover it would be next month or so and Harry almost fainted, he knew that the Ministry of Magic was cracking down on magical creatures and Hagrid and many other professors had decided to move them to Harry's home which was close to the forest and Hagrid was going to be living in their home to take care of the animals it was so amazing but a bit frightening all in all he couldn't really blame them the Ministry was sending hit wizards to put down dangerous animals.

Harry opened the six car garage and rode in with his moped as he killed the engine and stepped out and closed the garaged once more.

The doors opened from the maroon van, four tall men got out of it one of them in a wheelchair, he had long slightly wavy hair and a sharp strong bone structure with a roman nose. The other two look around twenty they were around six feet in height and the last one which looked about five nine looked no older than seventeen he had a baby face. Harry noticed they all look ethnic almost exotic with dark eyes, long black hair, and dark tan skin.

"Hello," Harry greeted the four men, their sharp dark eyes where assessing Harry almost as if they were trying to uncover his secretes. Harry gulped in nervousness maybe he should invite them in or something, Harry wasn't really sure what to do he was always bit socially awkward.

"We know what you are." One of them stated. Harry's eyes widen in shock. The one in the wheel chair rubbed his face in frustration and glared at the boy. "Jacob you utter moron!" He said with frustration.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is William Black or Billy for short, pleased to meet you." The man in the wheelchair said with a formal tone as he put his right hand forward.

"Harry Potter pleasure," Harry greeted back as normally as he could and shook the man's hand. "Won't you please come in, we could discuss more inside." Harry said again as he opened the door. The four Quileutes were greeted by a large posh sitting room. There was an overly large fire place with a side table and a large vase which was oddly empty.

Harry motioned them to sit down in the sofas as the rest introduced themselves. Jacob was the one with the longest hair, then there's Paul with short hair and the youngest which was Seth.

Before Harry could ask them if they wanted anything to eat or drink the fire place blared with green flames as a large figure stepped out of it, then the fire place blared once more when a large pale brown horse with wings started to come out of the fire place.

"Oh Merlin, Hagrid what are you doing, Professor Dumbledore said not to bring more animals here yet. We don't even have the wards set up in the forest if a muggle where to see them it would cause some sort of travesty!" Harry was in hysterics as he forgot about his guest. What was up with magical beings showing up as he had muggle guest over?

"But Harry, the' be hurting her poor Martha was gonna get killed and she is pregne' with a babe. The ministry wanted to hur' tha poor thin' because she defended her other babies which will coming here soon wit' perfesser Dumbledore." Hagrid explained with sad eyes.

"But I have guest…" Harry said as he pointed at the four surprised shifters. Jacob was the first to break the awkward silence as he cleared his throat.

"So, winged horses are real?" Harry groaned in response as the fire place blared again and professor Dumbledore and two small foals, one of them had a chocolate brown mane while the other one had a cream mane came out of the green flames.

Dumbledore stared at the four shifters, his eyes twinkled as he stroke his beard.

"My dear boy who are your friends?" Dumbledore asked jovially. Harry winced at the headmasters tone.

"Uh well… they are my guest and pretty much know I'm a wizard. I wanted to ask them how they came to that conclusion but then Hagrid and yourself came out of the floo with pegasi and now there is no way to hide, we are clearly violating the statue of secrecy headmaster and the only thing you are concern about are their names?" Harry asked with incredulity. The headmaster laughed.

"Harry, my boy can you see they are like us as well? They are what you call shifters kind of like animagus but they usually live in packs, you don't find them much in Britain because the ministry would treat them like monsters and ostracize them so many of them fled to America and other countries." The shifters where shocked. How did this man even know what they were?

"So you're saying there are more of us?" Paul asked curiously.

"Why yes my dear boy, most of the shifters are wild animals which many find dangerous, like wolfs, lions, panthers, hyenas and tigers. I once met a pack of white tiger shifters; they were faired skin and lived in Moscow for many years until they moved." Dumbledore answered calmly. They all sat down. The winged horse and fouls looked around the large parlour and one of them galloped towards Harry and licked Harry's hands. Harry laughed as he petted the cream colour foul.

Hagrid took about one fourth of the large sofa as he sat down.

"Headmaster is there anything you'd like to drink?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Tea, with lemon pastries, if you have any my boy." Dumbledore said gently.

"Dobby," Harry called. "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter sir?" The house elf asked with a large smile.

"Please bring a large varieties of pastries please with tea and coffee also see if we have fruits for the fouls and fresh milk for Martha here." Dobby nodded and popped away minutes later Dobby came with a large trolley with pastries and candies in one hand and in the other with tea and coffee.

"I'lls is back master Harry Dobby will bring foods for horsies." The elf said cheerfully. Harry was about to start eating when he felt his right pocket warm up, he took out the mirror from his pocket as the soft voice of Bella was heard. "Harry I'm outside your house." She said as her face was seen in the mirror.

"I'll be right out I have some guest over, no worries though Hagrid, professor Dumbledore and some shifters are here we can practice with no problem." Bella nodded she said bye and Harry got up to open the door his wrist was pulled by Jacob.

"What was that?" he asked. "Oh this is a two-way mirror it's used to talk to people like a telephone but with mirrors." Jacob apprehensively let go of Harry Paul growled at Jacob and Dumbledore was amicably speaking with Billy as Harry walked quickly towards the front door.

"Bella, please come in. Guess what Hagrid did? He brought three pegasi, they were going to be killed I don't know what to do, I don't even know how to take care for them." Harry said with agitation. Bella smiled.

"Pegasi? They are real, oh my gosh that so amazing I want to see them!" Bella shouted with glee as she grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and ran inside the parlour with a reluctant Harry behind her.

"Good day professor Dumbledore, Hagrid…oh Jacob, Mr Black and guest…" Bella said as she eyed them. Why where they here? Harry said Hagrid and professor Dumbledore and shifters…

"They are shifters Harry?" Bella asked. "What are shifters?" She asked again. The shifters looked at her with uncertainty and Billy sighted. "We change into wolfs at will to protect people from the cold ones." Bella tilted her head and smiled.

"Well that fine I guess I don't know much about shifters, are you guys like animagus?" The shifters looked at her with confused faces

"Well why don't you sit then Bella, have some pastries Winky made one of your favourites." Harry said to Bella, she smiled and took one of the pastries with whipped cream as she served herself tea.

"Where were we oh yes, you said a trade between your pack and Harry is that correct." Dumbledore asked Billy Black. Billy nodded.

"Yes, Paul here," Billy pointed towards the short hair man. "Was in his wolf form when he came upon your lesson with Miss Swan and noticed your medicine could be useful for us. We could trade of sorts, we are formidable hunters and protectors, we ourselves have never been subjected to wizards and as your headmaster had said that shifters are looked down upon in your country." He paused.

"Well our headmaster wants to bring magical beings and creatures to the forest for their safety maybe you could watch out for the muggles that wander around, most of these beings are quite harmless unless provoked. The ministry as I've been informed has passed some bills which now hunt them and put them down to protect wizards but that hasn't happened in a long time, I want to help them it's not fair for them to be removed from their home because of selfish wizards." Harry proclaimed with resolve.

The pack nodded, they were a bit weary but they could protect humans from those creatures if they were to aggravate them.

"I agree with Harry, the professors from Hogwarts and skilled ward makers will be putting wards to keep creatures in certain areas which you could show us and ward charms if muggles where to come around so if they see anything out of the ordinary they would forget." Dumbledore said to the four pack members, they thought it reasonable to have a perimeter where humans wouldn't get lost or hurt.

"Hagrid will also be living here to tend to the creatures and inform me of anything that may hurt muggles, we will also build huts and stables for creatures, we have met with the centaurs, they have agreed for a small arraignment, the younger foals and their mothers and some hunters will be brought here, most of them will stay in the forbidden forest and fight against the hit wizards. The centaurs will also be communicating will the unicorns, while the ministry may not hunt unicorns will be safer here they are already in danger species. I have researched and not many wizards reside nearby they live mostly on the east side while creatures live around the west." Dumbledore said.

"Whoa hold up unicorns, are we talking about those white horses with the horns, those _unicorns_?" Seth Clearwater aske in disbelieve.

"Yes they are my child, most of what you believe fantasy is quite real. They usually reside in magical forest like this one. The reason I moved Harry here is because of the magic that surrounds this small town. It is ideal for witches and wizards to be surrounded by magic it helps them grow."

"So are dragons real too?" Asked Jacob with a grimace, if what the headmaster Dumbledore said that all this creatures they thought to be make believe are real then those are real and quite dangerous.

"Yes but we won't be bringing dragons here they are placed in preserves in Romania with dragon tamers, Hagrid here had sent his dragon Norbert to Romania when it hatched back in 1991." Dumbledore said with a cheery tone. Harry chocked on his tart as he remember what happened.

"I sense a story here." Said Bella with a devious smile, Bella eyed Hagrid and Harry with a knowing look.

"Well it was during my first year in Hogwarts and after the Christmas Holidays I got an invisibility cloak…"

"You are just if not more mischievous than we were pup!" Sirius said as he came out of nowhere with Remus trailing behind him.

"Where have you guys been?" Harry asked with a pout. Harry noticed Hagrid had left with the foals and Martha he must have walked them towards the back door towards the forest.

"Hello headmaster," Remus greeted as he sat down with Sirius not too far behind as they greeted one another Sirius and Remus greeted the shifters.

"You smell like us but it's a much different like the moon." Billy Black said as he addressed Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm a werewolf," Remus said, he had rueful smile.<p>

"Child of the moon is an honour." The rest also greeted Remus with respect and awe, Remus himself having never been treated with such respect and sincere awe he was a bit perturbed but nonetheless held it with great regard.

"Well I have one more question for you are there other packs we must know about or maybe other creatures we should worry about?" Dumbledore asked knowingly. Billy shifted in the gaze of the omniscient wizard and knew it would be impossible to lie to him.

"Well there is a coven of vampires, they are different from most, they drink animal blood and as long as I have lived here I haven't seen them attack another human, they are quite peaceful." William Black said, if he took it to face value they didn't disturbed anyone and they didn't get close to humans, except for Bella Swan which wasn't as human as they had originally believed.

"Well if they do hunt for animals in the forest please urge them not to drink from the unicorns, when one drinks from such a pure creature they would be have a cursed live half-lives and bad luck and malice will befall them they seem like a charming coven. Maybe I should meet them." Dumbledore warned and then stood up.

"Well it has been a pleasure meeting you but I have many things to do as of late, I still need to have wards set up in the forest and barns and huts build there as well, goodbye I hope we meet again soon."

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>A two months later had passed, wards had been set up around the forest within the first week since Dumbledore arrived, small huts had been build and Hagrid had a wonderful barn for pegasi, unicorns, Buckbeak, and thestrals. The centaurs had set up their homes deep within the forest and many other creatures where also brought to the forest near Harry's manor, the magic around the forest and Harry's manor seem to flourish as Harry felt as if he was at Hogwarts once more.<p>

More wards had been placed near Harry's manor to make muggles forget if they see anything odd within a half a mile radius forget and only magical creatures and beings would be able to witness magic around them.

"Ter'day we will be learning on how to befrien' and askin' unicorns fer them for their hairs." Hagrid said to the small group.

Now that the pack was aware of Harry's wizarding abilities many small pack children and older adults would visit the creatures, they were learning from Hagrid on how to approach them peacefully and cordially not to hurt them or provoke them.

"Sorry we're late." Alice Cullen said as she approached the group of Quileutes with her family. The meeting which Dumbledore was telling the Quileute tribe about the coven didn't go undone. Dumbledore did meet them and assured the Cullen's that they were quite peaceful and would be changing the forest much to their dismay, but he assured them that Hagrid, a half giant would be teaching many Quileute about their care and they were more than welcome to observe and learn.

"Is fine just sit aroun' and we'll begin." Hagrid assured them. Many of the Quileute's where a bit uneasy around the vampires, and it didn't go unnoticed to the vampires.

Edward scanned the backyard as many sat around the large benches as the half giant started the lesson again. He found Bella and Harry sitting together with a book as they took notes and asked question, it was very much like a classroom but everyone here wasn't human.

The vampires where surprised when they were given blood in candy shaped form which was quite astounding to them.

"Alrig' who would like to pet a unicorn firs'?" Hagrid asked his class. Alice was one of the first to raise her hand. Many small children of the ages between six and twelve also raised their hands as they whispered exitedly.

"Alrig' you firs' little lady. What's yer name?" Hagrid asked an eight year old Quileute child. She had long black hair with bright brown eyes.

"I'm Anna Mr Hagrid. She said to the half giant. "None of that Mr stuff Hagrid is jus' fine."

"Harry, why don't you bring one of the unicorns while I set the treats up?" Hagrid asked Harry. Harry nodded as he went to bring the unicorn; Hagrid didn't want to scare the unicorn away as they were very shy creatures and gave his lecture first.

"Now Harry is bringin' one of the unicorns I want everyone to be quiet when he comes because they are quite shy and scare off easily." Hagrid instructed. The group was quite exuberant as they wanted to see a unicorn themselves, after all this was their first class Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry slowly brought one of the unicorns, the unicorn recognised Harry and quickly nuzzled its mouth towards Harry's hand as he followed Harry towards the group, said group gasped in excitement never seeing something so beautiful before, it looked more amazing than the pictures they've seen it was real and it had warmth everyone could feel.

"Wow, it's so cute, look at it Esme it looks beautiful." Alice gushed. Anna came out towards Hagrid as he took over the lesson and instructed her to approach the unicorn.

"Nice an' easy Anna, jus' talk to him firs' an' don' be scare, he is very scared too."

"Hi, my name is Anna I always wanted to meet a unicorn; do you think we could be friends?" Anna asked with hope. The unicorn walked closer as he felt the sincerity of the child's words. Bumping his head softly towards the girl's temple they nuzzled one another.

Many people cooed and cheered with happiness never seeing something so enchanting and pure. The rest of the day went on with more lectures with magical creatures.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>The classes would be held every weekend and many came sometimes new faces where seen, the guest at Potter manor would also be treated to English treats and food and experience a bit of magic in their lives. Many children would ask Harry to perform magic for them and Harry complied with a smile. Bella was also swarmed with children and asked to make magic for them and she too followed Harry's example and happily created magic for them they would charm paper origami's to fly around for the children or toys to move on their own Harry would sometimes transfigure some household items into animals like kneazles which were popular among children.<p>

From time to time Harry would practice duelling in front of crowds as they always wanted to see it happen. Bella would heal small cuts and scrapes when children would play around as she explained to them her different kind of magic to the pack and its family member about her ancestry and different kind of magic to them.

"Harry, I want to tell Charlie about my magic, I think he should know. Will I get in trouble if I told him?" Bella asked Harry with uneasiness, she wasn't really sure how her father would react would he be like Harry's old relatives or would he accept her. She was a bit troubled.

"I think you should, if they are your parents they are allowed to know. Muggle-borns are allowed to have their parents know." Harry told Bella.

"What if he hates me?" she asked with fear colouring her voice.

"I'll have Moony or Sirius obliviate him. I know it won't be the same but it is best you not to live the way I did in isolation and neglect I wouldn't have it." Harry said with indignation. Bella bowed her head with embarrassment, she was much older than Harry but he would always try to protect her she smiled a bit knowing Harry would always try to protect her she should be doing the protecting she thought.

"I will call him and he will come here on his break and will see how he reacts." Bella said to Harry.

Charlie Swan got a call from his daughter twenty minutes before his lunch break as he was invited to Potter manor for lunch, he wouldn't deny it he enjoyed eating the food and the company of Harry and his godparents, they also where quite close with Billy Black his close friend and thought him to be a respectful good people.

"Come in daddy." Charlie saw the nervous smile of his child as he walked inside they walked along the large manor until his eyes saw a large table with food piled up as Bella sat next to Harry he sat in the opposite direction facing her and Harry's god parents were sitting there as well.

Charlie noticed Bella's eyes flickering around the table as they begun casual conversation. His eyes noticed Bella had a gold ring with a light blue stone in her middle finger which look extremely expensive and wondered if Harry had bought it for his daughter. What if they were asking his child's hand in marriage? He was now a bit nervous as well as he begun jumping to different scenarios that his daughter was pregnant and he just hoped Harry would marry his daughter or else…

"Dad, I have something important to tell you, and I hope you won't think of me as a different person." Bella said to her father with a sharp look. Charlie nodded and hoped she wasn't pregnant.

"I'm a fae, I can do magic and I know it sounds crazy but its true–"

"Oh thank god, I thought you were pregnant!" Charlie Swan blurted out. They all looked at Charlie with a look that said are you serious? They all laughed loudly.

"Wait… what's a fae? And magic I would like to see this magic." After a long explanation to Charlie Swan from the meeting of Harry Potter near the Borders bookshop to the odd meeting with the house elf which made himself be known when Charlie asked what was a house elf to the lessons after school and weekends of magic and how he drank some of Bella's draughts and potions when he had colds, headaches and minor stomach pains which vanished almost in seconds and practically never came back. He gave a goofy smile, and started to laugh with happiness and joy.

"Thank the gods you're not pregnant. Wow, so you made me medicine? That is so amazing I'm so proud I can't believe it its better than that Tylenol and night Advil which takes weeks to settle in." Charlie said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"I still can believe magical people are hidden, I thought maybe you'd come out and show yourselves, you know what people would do for your medicine? And you said kids of eleven can make cough medicines? I can't believe it that's amazing. What about that stuff for my broken wrist you gave me Bella? Did you make it? It tasted gross but in like thirty minutes my wrist stopped hurting and by the end of the day it wasn't broken anymore. What is that called?" Charlie Swan asked enthusiastically.

"Actually Harry made it I'm still in second year potion levels Harry is teaching me when professor Slughorn isn't here." Bella said with smile she could cry with happiness she couldn't believe it her father had accepted her for who she was and was thrilled.

"The potion is called Mending Draught, it's used to mend fracture or broken bones, and there is a more complicated one called Bone Growing Draught that can grow full bones it takes about four days to grow a bone." Harry answered with a smile when he remembered his second year.

"Wow, wow! You can grow broken bone? Do you know how many people would pay for that? People who have diseases? I can't believe it!" Charlie finished with awe.

"We can't show ourselves though." Remus said with a sardonic tone.

"If we could we would have years ago. People would hunt us, kill us, or experiment on us. It would be like the witch trials again. I am glad you think we are people with some especial cool gene as you said but many people especially religious people would try to hurt the wizards and witches of our world.

They would try to eliminate us. We may have magic to protect ourselves but there is not enough of us, there is only around 4 or 5 percent of us worldwide our numbers are small compare to non-magical humans and I'm not talking about witches or wizards only, I'm talking about vampires, shifters, werewolves, elves, fae, centaurs, giants, fairies, and many more species that I could name. We as a population would be crushed and we would cease to exist there aren't many humans who know of us only the parents or guardians of the magical child only know. They don't tell their relatives of their child because of the exposure to us." Remus finished with a sad smile.

Sirius cleared his throat and looked around the dining hall he noticed Charlie's face was a bit tightened but the man nodded and understood. What would happen to Bella if other people knew of what she was? Would they hurt her? Would they try to kill her? No they wouldn't not if he had something to say about it.

"Don't worry your secrete is safe with me Bells, no one would hurt you if I could do something about it. No one would hurt you guys either. You help my girl out like no other would. You could have been resentful and ignore her gift because your people go into hiding for protection but you didn't your good people. I am so glad you told me and trust me enough to tell me your secrete thank you." Charlie said with watery eyes. He really loved his daughter and even if she was a bit different he wouldn't let her get hurt she was his baby no matter how unique she is.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>An owl came over to Harry during Hagrid's class with the pack and Cullen clan it landed on top of Harry's head.<p>

"Pigwidgeon, what have you brought me today buddy?" Harry said as he cooed at the tabby barn owl. Harry levitated some treats from the trolley close by and fed the owl. He unravelled the thick parchment from Pigwidgeon's leg and placed the thick letter on his lap.

"Sorry Hagrid, I got a letters from the Weasleys. I'm just a bit happy about that." Harry smiled as he apologised for the interruption. Hagrid waved him off with a smile as he began teaching everyone about goats and how to get bezoar from their stomach without killing them there was a her with made them regurgitate the bezoar as he demonstrated, Hagrid made the goat eat some of the frilly green bush called gattleweed which is a herb which makes many people regurgitate but it becomes most violent to goats as the gat started to regurgitate everything from its stomach.

Many 'ews' and hacks where heard amongst the class Rosalie got up and left for a while.

"Now yeh see here is the stone, it's covered in dark brown yella' hairs and the stone is inside the hairy sack." Hagrid said as he pointed at the sack of hairs that contained the bezoar. Hagrid put some gloves on as he put the large sack in the work table.

Harry got up and chanted a quiet _scourgify_ to clean up the dirty mess and chanted another charm to clean the vomit smell out.

Rosalie came back as the smell left and thanked Harry. Harry nodded amicably as he sat back down near Bella.

"Alright this is bit messy but yeh see here it must be done, if yeh don' get the stones out you can't use 'em fer potions. Harry tell me, what are the stones used fer?" Hagrid asked Harry.

"Bezoar is stone that is crushed into a fine powder before is use. It is mixed into many solutions for many different kinds of poisons. It can save your live, the powder itself can be used to elevate poisons and slow down." Harry answered to Hagrid, Bella clapped with a great smile making Harry blush in embarrassment.

Edward looked at them both from the corner of his eye he was fuming internally. Edward scowled and growled the pack ignored him. Harry and Bella couldn't hear his internal turmoil so ignored him and had little to nothing to do with them but they never aggravated them either. Edward was always awkward around Harry and it was difficult for him to be his charming self, much less talk to him.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I hope you had fun." Harry said as an amicable host as everyone waved at him. Jacob would always stay after and talk to Bella and harry would go on about by himself until he bumped into Edward.

"Oh… sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said with a blank expression.

"Yeah me too, I was wondering are those blood pops homemade or can people buy them." Edward asked.

"Well I ordered a large box from Honeydukes for your coven so you wouldn't be so partial to your singer and I also drape her with a non-smell charm which makes her smell almost unnoticeable to you or anyone it last for about four hours. I have catalogue with blood treats, foods and wines from a store called _Sanguine_ it is in Romania. I can give you the catalogue and your family can look through it I can send a port key order you can pay me back later they only accept wizarding money. Or I can take your family and you can get an account at Gringotts, they convert any kind of money into galleons or you could go to Romania and get the treats your selves." Harry said to him in a business tone. A store for vampires how amazing.

"Alright thanks I guess I'll have the catalogue and I can ask them about if they'd like to get an account at that Gringotts place, thank you this was quite helpful. You think they can send monthly orders or something?" Edward asked Harry.

"Well you could fire call them and ask. It wouldn't take long but they may not even speak English unless you can speak Latin perfectly maybe your sire may speaks Latin. I know the catalogue is in English but I used a translation spell on it was in Latin when I saw it." Harry said to him. Edward nodded and thanked Harry once more and left his manor with ten blood pops.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward felt a bit happy today. After Care of Magical Creatures, he was able to talk to Harry it made him feel alive and if he was alive right now his heart would be beating quite fast now. He had a goofy lopsided green plastered on his face as he entered inside his house.<p>

"I smell blood pops!" Alice chirped as she raced towards Edward. "Gimmie." She said childishly. Edward smiled at her antics as he handed her a blood pop. Alice popped the lolly pop on her mouth as she savoured the blood. The blood wasn't something she had ever tasted before but it is amazing. It could be some sort of magical creature for all they knew because their eyes recently was a mixture of amber and their original eye colour it made her feel almost human.

"Hello dear, why didn't you come with us?" Esme asked her child. Edward sat down as the rest of his coven came down to sit as well, Carlisle rarely attended the classes because of work but they would fill him in on his free days or when he would come back.

"I was talking to Harry about where he got these blood pops because they are much more convenient than hunting. He told me he bought a large box from someplace called Honeydukes, he also handed me a catalogue from a store called _Sanguine_ which is located in Romania. The store sells blood treat, foods and wine for the magical vampire community." Edward said as he handed Esme the catalogue.

"Wow! I've never seen this treats before." As Esme read she found the blood they used for treats.

"Wow the blood they use is not just human but also wizard blood they have blood banks where wizards are paid to give blood, they also use dragon blood for expensive wines, they have many kinds of animal blood and other creatures. Blood pops are a mixture of salamander blood and wizard blood." Esme eyed the catalogue as she read the thick index of treats.

"How do we order?" Alice asked.

"We can fire call them for orders or send a letter with our order, Harry would sent it to the store and pay for it, we of course pay him back. The store only accepts magical money. Oh Harry also said he could take us to Gringotts the bank and we could exchange our money even get an account and we could just order it ourselves but we must be able to speak Latin. Harry said he used some spell to translate this catalogue." Edward informed his family.

"I will talk to Carlisle about the accounts so we can get our own and buy some treats I would love to try the cakes and sweets they have." Esme said smiling.

"They are coming soon!" Harry said to Sirius and Remus. He was so happy Harry he could kiss the headmaster. Dumbledore had given the students a week off before Easter Holiday to go home and rest or whatever, so in reality it would be three weeks off. The Weasleys minus Percy, Charlie and Bill would be coming over with Hermione and Luna as well. He could cry he would see his friends again after some time.

Harry was frantically getting everything ready they would be here tomorrow as the holidays would start on the 21st of March and end the 11th of April. The Weasleys would be leaving on the 8th so he had almost three weeks to spend with them they would be flying and playing Quidditch and reading tea leaves because Luna, Ginny's new friend enjoyed doing that. Bella would also be invited to hang out with them.

"Hey Bells!" Harry waved at Bella as she came inside.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Remember last class when I got an owl?" Bella nodded. "Well, my best mate Ron and his Family plus Hermione and Luna will be spending Easter Holiday tomorrow. So I'm cleaning up and classes will be cancelled because the professors have to go home and celebrate with their families, Hagrid will be here with Mr and Mrs Weasly as well with Remus and Sirius you and your father are invited we will play Quidditch and stuff if you'd like I can show you how to fly a broom." Bella smiled. At first she was a bit nervous, she thought Harry would blow her off to see his old friends but was proven wrong Harry just wasn't that kind of guy.

"I'd love to. My dad loves English food you know you guys make some good stuff and he likes talking to the portraits you know he finds magic fascinating." Harry laughed.

"Oh Mr Weasly will be asking your dad about muggle electronics then he collects plugs for fun. He is really nice; I think they will get along." Harry said. Bella and Harry talked about his friends so she would know what to expect specially the twins after all they are master pranksters and all.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>The day the Weasleys arrived was so emotional to Harry he was getting hugs and stuffed food down his throat by Mrs Weasley it was crazy Bella came a couple of a hours later around 4 pm to hang out with Harry and her father followed to meet more wizards. Charlie Swan was the muggle version of Arthur Weasley he enjoyed all things magical and asked questions about magic, he collected books about magic, their traditions and their teachings, he also collected magic knickknacks and plants he could take care off and had an owl of his own. The days seemed to pass and from time to time Luna Lovegood would vanish into the forest and she would come back with a bright smile.<p>

Luna, Bella and Harry decided to go to the forest to look for heliopaths, Luna had told them that in the forest there where a small colony of them, so who were they to say there wasn't any.

The three teens ventured into the forest behind Harry's manor as they walked along the path until they came upon a large rotting tree full of gurdyroots which remind Bella of an odd version of Chinese onions and parsnips mushed together.

"They are here," Luna said softly not to scare the small colony of Heliopaths. "I don't see any." Bella said softly. Luna stared at Bella for a moment with her faraway eyes.

"They like to make themselves invisible, just give me a second." Luna said to the two as she dug into her pockets of her bright yellow dress. Luna dug out some treats that resembled some sort of jerky meat as she dropped a bit onto the ground. Harry and Bella noticed the meat on the drown being picked up by invisible things and despairing, both Harry and Bella held their breaths to listen to the small sound of chewing it was the most fascinating they had ever witness.

"Wow," Harry whispered in awe. Luna smiled serenely as she sat in the log nearby and dropped more treats while Harry and Bella watched.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>The light the shimmered from the forest leaves started to dim, the trio noticed this and walked back from their expedition with dirty clothes and dirt stains on their faces. They walked for a long while until it became quite dark as they spotted the manor.<p>

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny almost shrieked. The three looked quite shocked at her tone but Luna still had that faraway look on her face.

"We were looking for Heliopaths and found them." Harry said helpfully. Hermione looked at the three with narrowed eyes.

"Harry, how many times must I tell you that those creatures that Luna makes up don't exist?" Hermione admonished.

"They do too." Bella cried quite childishly. "We saw them, they are invisible but when we feed the food vanishes, just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't real." Bella finished with her arms crossed.

Hermione sighted in defeat; well at least they discovered something. "Alright then why did it take you so long to get back?"

"We were looking for other creatures." Harry said to them solemnly. Mrs Weasley had quite enough about their childish quarrels and stepped in before Hermione could retort.

"Now all of you in, we have dinner and you three have to get cleaned up. Quickly, all of you inside now." Mrs Weasley said sternly at the five who were outside the manor. They entered inside the from the back door as the three marched up to their perspective rooms and cleaned themselves up, ten minutes later more or less they were all down stairs in the dining hall.

Both Hermione and Ginny where a bit peeved about the trio's misadventures into the forest but after the long dinner was finished they slowly eased in and forgot about the ordeal. Before Harry could say goodnight to everyone he was dragged by the twins and shoved into their rooms. After a long talk the twins had a wicked gleam in their eyes

"Alright Harry_kins _—"

"— we want to tell you about our shop."

"Here… is the —"

"Plan," They both said. The twins had a great plan. One that could be the greatest joke shop in history and Harry wasn't going to miss it.

"Alright, how much do you need?" Harry asked the twins. Fred and George weren't showing Harry their plans for money no, far from it they were showing the plans for improvement their whole family had pitched in, Ginny and their mother where telling them about a female section and they added it. Ron asked for a Quidditch section and they added it, and their father asked about muggles and they researched about muggle joke shops and they also added it.

"Dear little Harry —"

"— we weren't asking for"

"Money," They both said almost insulted.

"I know," Said Harry with a mischievous grin. "I just want to use those products on certain unsuspecting individuals." The twins roared in laughter.

"Harry you sly dog!" Both of them said with identical grins.

"But I also want to help you guys out, whenever I'm down you guys always to pick me up it's the least I could do." Harry said with sincerity. The twins cooed and squished him into a hug.

"I guess you could help. Said Fred, "I know he could help dear brother of mine." Said George. The rest of the night the three were brainstorming. With that they began their evil plot to take over the world well not really take over the world more like take over England with their shop or shops as Harry said their shop would be the biggest and they would have branches all over England.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Three days later Fred and George Weasley had found out about <em>him,<em> some creeper that thought he could just break Icky-Vicky-Bella's heart and try to put the moves on Harry, well not the moves but more of the creepy stares, much worse than his weird fans back at Hogwarts worst that Creepy-Creevey, at least Collin would ask Harry for permission to take photos and his fans would keep their distance, but Edward Sparkly Cullen wouldn't. Yes that's right sparkly. Why would a vampire even sparkle?

When they disillusioned themselves as they flew around on their clean sweeps to spy on the enemy, they found out when the Cullen coven was in the sun their skin would sparkle. They themselves never heard of sparkly vampires, they still had to discover why they sparkled.

Then they developed a spray on sparkle to make other people sparkle, the spray would only work when expose to natural sunlight just like the Cullen coven themselves would only sparkle in the sunlight.

"Alright Harry we will—"

"— going with you to"

"Confront _that _—"

"Vampire," They finished in unison as usual. Harry sputtered for a second.

"What do you mean confront _that_ vampire? I don't want to confront him I don't even want to be near him he freaks me out." Harry huffed irritated. Both Fred and George had been quite vocal about Harry's little dead problem. Said dead problem from time to time would _check_ on him which bothered Harry. Hermione, Ron, and Luna also noticed said problem and would endlessly tease Harry.

"I really _think_ Harry you should tell him to back off." George said with a small bite to his voice.

"I think so too dear brother of mine, why he just comes up and _stares_ it is quite frightening really." Fred said as he sat in Harry's room. The twins had caught Edward Cullen trying to get into Harry's room from the balcony and they were prepared the second time it happened with pranks which annoyed the vampire to no end, Hermione helped as she ordered special silver salt which she scattered around Harry's balcony and said vampire could walk inside Harry's room until Harry or anyone else for that matter cleaned the salt out.

"Fine, fine, I'll confront him." Harry said with frustration. Ever since Cullen was to talked to Harry that day in COMC he would try to get inside Harry's house and it was a bit concerning having a vampire inside your room and look at you as you slept.

The first time Harry caught him was when he was having one of those dreams when he faced the dementors and he would hear his mother screams.

Harry's eyes snapped wide open with a gasping breath as he noticed the vampire's cold hands grasping Harry with wide amber eyes Harry yelped in indignation as he scrambled out of his large bed.

"I don't know why the hell you're here, but I want you out!" Harry screeched much to his dismay it sounded almost like aunt Petunia as he grimaced and wondered for a second if that was a gene of the Evan's family. Still noticing the vampire there his head snapped. "OUT!" Harry hollered in anger. After that small scrimmage with the resident vampire Harry couldn't sleep for days and watch his back.

The second time Harry had caught him Harry was dreaming about an spectacular win against Slytherin, and his parents where alive cheering for him, Harry himself was exuberant with delight as he came down from his broom and felt a hug from his mother than noticed something was wrong, the hug itself wasn't horrible but the feeling was all wrong, his mother's skin wasn't soft and like it should be and it felt cold and hard almost like the marble countertops in his kitchen. Harry opened his eyes as he felt the muscle arms around his waist with the sound of heavy breathing. Harry's body went rigid.

In sudden realisation Harry noticed who the person hugging him was making Harry's shoulders slacken a bit.

"What. Are. You. Doing? Harry asked in a deadly cold voice as each word was announce in cold accuracy making Harry's accent almost unnoticeable. Edward flinched at the sound of the boy's voice as he let go of the slim warm body.

"I… Well—"

"I really don't care. I just want you to get out. And if you come again I will hex you so bad you'll wish you've never angered me." Harry cut the vampire off with his toneless voice.

Edward himself got up and had one last look at the boy ad vanished from Harry's room into the dark night. Harry got up and closed his door from the balcony with a magical lock. Taking out his wand from beneath his pillow Harry cast a silencing charm and screamed in outrage as he punched his bed with fierce rage.

Harry cringed as he remembered those two encounters with Edward Cullen. While if those encounters where met in different circumstances Harry believed he would have headedly more amicably than with anger. Hopefully this encounter wouldn't be as horrible. Harry got his Firebolt out of the broom shed and changed into his flying clothes with goggles as the twins also where dressed in a similar fashion. Harry learned a quite useful spell from the twins a disillusion charm making him invisible and anything he touched became invisible just like his cloak.

"Alright Harry are you ready they should be home and you can simply ask him for a word in private as we follow you." Fred said to Harry. Nodding Harry got up in his broom making the wand movements for the charm Harry ended it by tapping his head and he vanished from sight.

The three flew amongst the birds in the sky. George plucked a feather from one of the birds as it squawked. The three laughed as they lunged into the clouds flying faster towards the Cullens house.

"Fred, George? Are you guys nearby?" Harry asked as he walked by the Cullens residence, "We're here Harry." Fred said. George knocked the great French doors of the great house.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "Oh sorry Alice I forgot to counter the charm." Harry said as he made himself visible again.

"Harry! Come in." Alice said with a great smile. Giggling the girl notice Harry had a fancy looking broom.

"Is that a broom?" Rosalie asked with a snort. "Why yes it is. Your house is quite far from mine so I had to get here one way or another." Rosalie stared at him again in shock.

"You're telling me you flew in that? Isn't it dangerous?" Rosalie asked. The other vampires also came into view as Harry sat down.  
>"Well yes is the best in the market, a <em>Firebolt<em> is one of the safest and most expensive brooms out there."

"Did you have another broom?" Alice asked

"I did, when I was playing Quidditch back at Hogwarts, there was a horde of dementors, which are dark creatures that can make bad memories resurface and suck out your soul, but for some reason it made me faint and I fell of my Nimbus 2000 and the broom fell on the Whomping Willow and destroyed my broom. Ron said that is what happened he brought back the remains." Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered his third year.

The Cullens looked a bit horrified by this revelation as they held their horrified expressions like stone statues.

"I was wondering about your visit." Esme Cullen asked. Harry smiled broadly. "I would like to speak with your childe Edward, privately." Harry spoke tersely. Edward Cullen stiffened at the tone as he remembered a few nights ago about their small encounters.

"I'll show you to my room." Edward said stiffly as Harry followed the vampire upstairs. The twins also followed the duo upstairs as their eyes flickered with mischievousness.

Harry took out his wand from his holster as he noticed the vampire flinch. "Don't worry Cullen; I'm setting a silencing charm so no one else will hear our conversation." Harry murmured curtly.

Harry stretched his neck in a twisting motion as he comfortably sat in one of the seats in the grand bedroom as he waited for the vampire to sit. Harry carefully eyed the teen —no _man_ as he sat down. The only sound heard was the breathing of the three wizards breathing, Harry knew that the vampire could hear their heart beats.

"I would like to know why _you_ think is a good _idea_ to sneak into my room and –disturb me in my sleep." Harry said tartly as his pale cheeks blushed furiously with discomfort. The vampire had laughed at Harry's embarrassment; he actually dares to laugh, no matter how astonishing melodic his laugh was it was not OK to do so. No not at all. Harry scowled as his rose upper lip picked up at one end with bitter anger.

"You think is funny? Well I don't, I don't enjoy your odd activities at night, I'm not a human I won't be fascinated by you or your creepy little games I find them insulting and just plain creepy. Please stop bothering me I find it concerning this _obsession_ you seem to have over me." The vampire straightened his posture as his amber eyes smouldered with an unknown emotion, his gaze never broke with Harry's. Harry himself wanted to look away but he knew that if he did he would somehow loose whatever they were fighting out now. And Harry didn't like to lose no matter how many times it took he would win.

Edward smiled, his teeth looked similar to one of a piranha ready for its feast, it was horrifying, if Edward himself would have seen his own reflection he would have felt shaken and would of called himself a monster, a soulless creature of the night. But in reality that is what he was a creature of the night, one that was violent and terrifying even if his skin somehow sparkled, even if he had an unimaginable beauty that reviled the gods, even if he looked human he wasn't.

The vampire stalked his pray like a panther slowly and carefully. He stood tall his steps soft almost silent as he took quick elegant strides towards Harry. Harry was rooted to the spot unable to move, why oh why did he think it was a good idea to confront such a creature. From what he had learned from Hermione was that vampires when they took a liking to a person it would be an obsession which never ended well in both sides, it was rare that the hunter and the hunted took pleasure in such a dangerous game.

With one last blink the vampire was in Harry's face. The creature's cold hands harshly grasped Harry's shoulders with frightening strength. His icy cold skin touched Harry's soft warm skin. The vampire inhaled Harry's scent it was always the same, he had a hint of citrus and herbs he would pick when he made potions. But underneath the smell was the same, sweet iron mixed with the smell of thunderstorms which he could only describe as magic, each wizard he had met so far had a hint of that smell but Harry, oh Harry smelled more powerful than the rest it was dizzying and terrifying intoxicating.

"You fascinate me Harry Potter." The soft deadly voice of Edward Cullen was different than usual it had a hint of madness and danger, his soft whispers and pauses similar to professor Snape's voice when he insulted Harry but yet different, it had a soft purr like one of a violent jangle cat. Harry's breath came out shaky as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"You see Harry, for some reason I find your smell intoxicating and I can't help myself, there are times when you are upset with me and your magic would take bites at me but now you seem almost docile child." The vampire said with a small croon. Harry stiffen at the creatures voice it was becoming more and more dangerous as they spoke. Docile, docile? He was no animal and sure as hell he wasn't docile he was Harry Bloody Potter a wizard not some little lamb. Harry's magic bit Edward with vengeance as he flinched back. Edward could smell the thunderstorm brewing menacingly with unbridle irritation as it moved violently inside the boy's body like a hornets nest.

Pushing the vampire back with a whiplash of magic Harry stood with his head held high. "I want you to never bother me again Cullen, I'm not some entertainment to you and sure as hell ain't docile, so you better get your bloody head straight git." Harry spoke through his teeth with a thick accent as his anger flushed cheeks redden more. Harry's tightening jaw slackened as he got up and cancelled the silencing charm as he stormed out of Cullen's rooms. Without so much as a good bye Harry left the Cullens residents and disillusioned himself and went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>White Night<strong>

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody stood up when Dumbledore came inside his office. The ex-Auror's magical circled wildly as he looked at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.<p>

"I have some grave news Alastor it seems that Voldemort will be coming soon. I'm just glad Harry is not here to see this that boy has suffered enough." Dumbledore said sadly as he took a lemon drop from the small silver bowl.

"What do you mean his coming back I though Potter defeated him?" Alastor said with feigned surprise. The Headmaster shook his head in grief.

"No, you see Voldemort did something quite horrifying to be kept alive, he created an item called a Horcrux, somehow he split his soul and put them in items that mean something to him and kept his soul anchored to the living realm. But that is not the worst part, my fears has been confirmed Harry is one as well. That is why he speaks parseltongue and knows when Voldemort is nearby. That is why Harry must die unless I find a way to separate the soul piece from his body Harry will have to die. I'm hoping that now if he studies and has a normal life when the time come Harry will be willing to sacrifice himself for the wizarding world." Moody's eyes widen.

"You can't sacrifice Potter! I don't know the kid but he can't just be killed." Moody almost roared.

"I feel the same as well. I will try to figure out before the time comes if not we will have to our best. If I can count on you will you help me get the rest of the Horcrux's?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will do everything I can to find them no worries there." Moody said. They said their goodbyes as Alastor quickly left the castle towards the closest apparating point, within seconds he vanished.

"My lord, I have grave news." Moody said to the monstrous golem. The shadows danced with an eerie blue light in Riddle Manor.

"What is it Barty." A cold high voice said to the Moody, or his real name Barty Crouch Jr.

"Dumbledore has found out the source of your immortality my lord. He says he knows about the Horcrux and that Potter is one too." Barty's voice trembled as he explained.

"WHAT! That old fool knows? How? And Potter is one how is it possible?" Voldemort asked as his eyes glowed like hot burning coals.

"I don't know my lord. All Dumbledore said was that you have other objects as Horcruxs and that the reason Potter is one is because he is a parselmouth and can sense when your nearby, and the reason that fool thinks is because your soul wants to be in one piece." The Dark Lord growled as his eyes burned with dark intensity.

"Barty, I have a new misssssion. You will find out all Dumbledore knowledge about my Horcruxsss, I alssso want you to find a new ritual and asssk for Potter for his blood thisss way he won't know about me. Make something up I don't care I want that boysss blood willingly and I want it now." The Dark Lord hissed his command.

"Yes my Lord I shall." Bart said as he bowed as vanished from his spot.

_TBC…_


End file.
